The Education and Information Core promotes the goals of the Alzheimer's Disease Center (ADC) through educational programming geared to professional and community groups. Multidisciplinary training programs offered through the clinical, molecular, and neuropathology cores by ADC investigators enable physicians, medical students, and other health care providers to enhance their clinical and research skills. Outreach programs targeting the underserved African-American community in urban Atlanta will address practical issues of concern to families and caregivers in dealing with older individuals with dementia. Research opportunities and the importance of the autopsy will be emphasized to provide much needed information on dementia in this understudied group. The core will continue to administer the innovative Alzheimer's Awareness Program, designed to sensitize second year medical students at Emory and other student groups to the problems that caregivers face in dealing with AD. A Careers Day program, also developed by this core, exposes predominantly African-American high school students to role models with careers in a range of fields related to AD and aging. Special seminars and speaker training programs geared to community leaders and clergy will help enhance outreach efforts. Questionnaires and other instruments designed to assess the efficacy of these programs will be developed. Through its educational programs using a variety of media, the Education Core will strive to advance the goals of the ADC and serve the community.